


The powers of Dance

by kyureisha



Category: Just Dance (Video Games), RWBY
Genre: Action/Adventure, Don't try to update near 12 AM, I finally learned how to tag, Just Dance Now, Maybe Action, Our main extra, Summer (Just Dance), more to come - Freeform, potential plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29472201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyureisha/pseuds/kyureisha
Summary: The trials and tribulations of four girls given power threw the way of dance. Along with solving the problems of those providers like helping someone go on a date.
Kudos: 1





	1. Introduction/Summer

**Author's Note:**

> I had to burn a song for this bad introduction. Written by a man in need of a nap since being born.
> 
> I Promise it will get better later on.

Team RWBY minus the R were currently making their way towards their dorm room for a regularly scheduled team meeting, although this one was a lot different from the usual meetings, it all started with a phone call…

“Oh my god you guys have to come see this!”

Excitable. Chances of escape, low. Potential for mayhem? Absolute. Lost sanity? Guaranteed.

“Calm down sis, what happened” Practice oozing from Yang’s voice.

“I was just sitting there, when this TV appeared and now I have these new clothes”

“Then what Ruby?” Blake said concerned for Ruby.

“The room, it’s gone!” she said shocking them.

“You dolt!, How are you in there then?” The heiress demanded to know while offering up an insult.

“Well…”

Ruby had been having a good day no magical occurrences had happened in her life just yet. 

She was busy studying while the rest of the team was at the cafeteria eating lunch.

She really wished to be there instead. Studying was so boring. How did people like Weiss deal with the boredom of this? Then again Weiss had no childhood. 

Groaning she laid across her bed “I’m bored”

*Thump*

Ruby jumped up high enough to hit the ceiling “ow” she said nursing her head. She looked over the bed to find what caused the noise in the room.

*DIng* Her scroll.

Looking at the offending object she noticed that the screen was black, before suddenly turning white words coming up on the screen. 

“Just Dance?” Ruby squinted at the name.

Then, the cause of the noise (which was a TV) appeared to light up with the same logo appearing as well.  
She wasn’t bored anymore at least, more curious than afraid.

Jumping off the bed she tiptoed towards where the TV was, once she was in range of it everything just vanished.

“So now I’m stuck here waiting for you to come, and I really need help!” She cried out through the scroll. 

When WBY let the call end they moved as fast as they could get away with towards the hall. Everything on the outside seemed alright, the door and hall were still intact.

“Everything looks normal”

“Try the door”

Yang took point twisting the knob to open the door. There was no resistance, pushing the door open it was just like Ruby said. Nothing.

Except for the very confused huntress herself.

“Guys!”, “You’re here!” She said bouncing with excitement. 

“Whoa sis what’s got you so excited?” The three moved closer. 

“It’s a video game” Ah, one of those.

Ruby and video games were dangerous together not for when she was winning, but for when she was losing. 

Yang shuddered as she had never seen so many grimm, although fighting made her happy again.

“Ruby why is that good?” Blake said voicing her concern. 

“Because you’re stuck with me doing something I love!” She said pointing at where the door should’ve been.

*Ding* Ruby gasped, she knew that noise.

“This, is, Awesome!”

“Ruby what-” They were cut off by rose petals and wind. 

Once the other scrolls connected with the game, the world changed once again to what looked like a loading screen.

“Ok, but what are we here to do?” The heiress remarked, Yang held up her scroll “It’s in the name”

“Thank you very much for the insight” she snarked.

Yang took that as an invitation to hug the heiress who put up a glyph to separate the two of them. Blake meanwhile watched the entire thing only moving when her eyes noticed a change.

“It’s starting!” Ruby shouted.

All eyes turned towards the screen which simply had multiple songs displayed in front of them. All of them were blacked out except for one song.

**Summer ******

********

********

The four teens stared at the song before them, what did it mean in the context of the song and the name? Especially for the sisters.

Blake was the first to break from staring at the song in front of them with the other three still looking she her scroll to hover over the song. 

“Wait!”

“What is it Ruby?” Blake wondered what the problem was.

“See if there’s a preview” She hovered over the song.

When something came up on the screen they saw a woman with green hair, a top with belts, a skirt and shorts underneath, moving her hands in a circular motion up and down. 

_And we could be together baby, as long as skies are blue You act so innocent now, But you lied so soon ___

____

____

Ruby let go of a breath she didn’t know she was holding on to, she leaned into Yang who threaded her hands through her hair calming her down.

Weiss was the first to respond to everything her main problem? The outfit the coach was wearing.

“What is that monstrosity?” She hugged herself, so much exposed skin.

“Problem ice queen?” Yang taunted then took a look at Ruby “Then again...”

“It’s the only option” Blake cut in.

Ruby meanwhile had calmed down enough to get back to the girl who wanted to play the game again. She dragged her scroll to the song intent on seeing through the game they would play.

“Let’s do this” Ruby exclaimed as she pressed and then became quiet as they were blinded by light.

She opened her eyes to see that what she feared happened her clothing changed and Weiss was exposed. 

Though the heat around her didn’t help her with the clothes.

“MY HAIR” Yang let out the loudest scream of her life.

Huh. Even the fire burned green now.

Grunts were heard from Blake and Ruby were currently trying to keep Yang from burning everything. “Start the game WEISS!” Blake groaned as a fist connected with her body. 

The game started and suddenly team RWBY was standing next to each other lined up in a line anticipation building as the coach then appeared on the screen. 

What happened next was almost automatic as the coach dragged her hand so did they even with the move behind their back.

“Was that any of you?” Yang asked as their bodies continued to follow the coach.

_When I met you in the summer to my heartbeat sound, we fell in love as the leaves turned brown ___

____

____

As they talked the initial scores weren’t good, full of good's ok's and x’s with that Weiss held the crown through luck.

_And we could be together baby as long as skies are blue, you act so innocent now, but you lied so soon ___

____

____

“It’s the hand movements'' Ruby pointed out as they followed it, as inconsistent as it was towards points. You could do the same thing and get different results.

_When I met you in the summer ___

____

____

The lyrics stopped as the team began to shuffle with their hands behind their heads coordinated for a bunch of first timers.

“What’s happening?” Weiss and Blake asked as they music started building.

“The beat drop” Yang sighed dreamily as the four moved in a circle.

Said drop came with a gold move attached to it which they all hit followed by the hand swipe pattern of perfect, x, perfect, x.

“Put your hand’s up!” Yang laughed as they did just that receiving eye rolls along the way.

Then it happened again causing more laughter to come from the blond causing the group to be distracted missing the next gold move.

“Yangggg”

“Yang"

“You, Brute!”

“This is your fault”

“Be better next time” Yang said as they got killed on the part with the heels,weiss especially she should be good at something like that.

_When I met you in the summer ___

____

____

Seeing as they just went back to the original routine and nothing new was coming it was time for a conversation.

“So Ruby what do you think?” Blake asked as they put their hands behind their heads.

“This is so cool, can we do this again, not too sure about the outfit though…” Said the rose as she thought about the exposed skin.

“I agree”

“So can any of you actually dance or do anything like this?” The faunus asked knowing she couldn’t.

A quick shake from Ruby, one “While I may have been taught it was nothing like this” from Weiss, and a “If i’m drunk enough- Hey gold move!” that from Yang led to the same question: how were they doing this? 

‘Come now weiss this is your chance for-'

*X*

Weiss groaned as they entered the heels

“ Not these again”

“Oh that’s right Ruby can actually walk in these” 

“What do you think about the music?” As they failed the heels quick takes were had

“It’s a _love _song” Ruby gagged__

____

____

“It’s different” Blake replied 

“It’s certainly the best song today” Weiss replied looking forward to avoid the stares 

“Weiss it’s the _only _one we’ve heard today”__

__

__

__

__

_When I met you in the summer_

____

____

“I would never do any of this” Weiss insisted

As if any of them would intentionally dress like this or move their hips like that.

“We get it” they groaned after another Weiss comment and their hands slowly moved down their bodies .

As they put their hands behind their heads and the music built for the last time as they felt the end coming. 

“Think this is it?”

“Definitely” 

Here it comes. Time to play the best Just Dance of their lives. Dragging their hands through the air they saw the lead change multiple times right into Yang’s favorite part.

“Yang don’t”

“Seriously don’t”

“Cease smiling Xiao Long” 

Swipe, hands, swipe, hands. When would this end?

Apparently right now team RWBY moved to put their hands on their heads for the final time. The current winner looked to be Weiss. _Looked _.__

____

____

“Ha, this clearly proves my-”

*Clink*

The crown on Weiss moved to Yang , who promptly looked at the shocked Weiss before breaking out into laughter.

The light struck before Weiss could respond on how to hurt Yang putting them back in their clothes, Ruby pouted pointing at the scores on the screen, three stars for each.

Weiss suddenly had a grin on her face “This is your fault dear winner” she said pointing at Yang 

“Hey!, You lead for most of it.” 

“Ah, but who won in the end?” The grin stayed as the others were quick to agree.


	2. Welcome to the world Summer!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team RWBY meets one of the many people inside their video game and we get a little tidbit into the world of the Just Dance characters.

The four girls were currently on the loading screen for the game, after their pitiful attempt at Summer they were back with the loading screen of the song. Three stars infuriated Ruby who wanted to go again but the others wouldn’t allow her. The other teens were in different states since coming back Blake was indifferent to the whole thing, Weiss was mad because of the injustice at the hands of Yang, and as for Yang she was on a mission to flex her win over Weiss.

Yang not so subtly kept showing off her crown which became physical at the end of the song, this infuriated Weiss who felt it should be on her head instead of Yang’s 

“Look at this thing! Think I can keep it?”

“You will do no such thing!” Weiss moved to remove her crown.

Yang moved out of her way “Honestly it's just sad.” She let her keep trying.

Weiss continued to speak at Yang who simply tapped her crown every time Weiss would make a point she didn't like. The others watched it go on for minutes before looking at their Scrolls to back out of the song Blake took them out before she was forced back into wearing very much nothing again. 

The light took them away from the loading screen and into some other room, this one contained a wall of pins? They certainly looked the part, why would anyone ever have this many uniquely looking ones?

They took steps towards the wall like some force was commanding them to get closer to the wall of pins, looking at the wall they saw that all of them were grayed out except for a very familiar looking pin.

“It’s like the girl” Ruby reached out for the pin.

“But why does it look like her?” Yang grabbed her arm.

“Can we just leave instead?” They looked around, no exit.

“Just pick it up already” Blake moved to grab it herself.

Knowing there was no way to stop both of them she let Ruby go who instantly shot out of her arms towards the pin. It was grabbed by the girl getting them in the sights of the coach again.

This time instead of dancing she stared at the four teens in front of her who had just invaded her personal space. The teens stared at the coach whose movements they had just been following, then they broke into a panic once it caught up to their minds. 

The person they were just following was very much real and looked mad at the invasion of privacy.

“What do we do!?”

“I don’t know!”

“Well we can’t just sit here!”

“We can try talking?” Three pairs of eyes stared at the fourth.

Summer liked to think she had a good life even with being inside a video game. She had friends, one large family, and got to be part of the unlimited/now club. Hell later on she would even get a name! 

She had a room with four walls unlike some of her family, and while all rooms looked like their background she would defend hers until the end of time. She got lucky with her background considering that space girl. 

She watched the four girls run around like headless chickens in front of her very eyes. They would be funny to watch if they hadn’t just invaded her room!

While they argued with themselves Summer advanced ready to kick out the four invaders. This was her room, it was her space for herself no visitors allowed! She moved closer towards the four who in turn stared at the woman that was quickly advancing on their positions.

Alright, time to panic and see if they can talk. They shared no recognition of if she could even understand them but, when the chips were down hopefully their faces could show what they felt.

Yang spoke first taking in her appearance and then Weiss’s she came to one conclusion.

“She’s taller than you Weiss.”

“Now is _SO _not the time!” This was not the time for a height joke.__

__Those four kids were… cute especially the one with the cat ears. The girl named Yang let out her first thought which annoyed the white one named Weiss, wasn’t it funny how coincidences worked? Seeing her get mad was funny even if she herself was about average for the girls, she giggled putting her hand up to her mouth._ _

__Summer came to a decision she would help these people get out, now if only she knew how to help._ _

__They watched as she giggled then smiled at the four girls. She looked surprised when a paper fell into her hands, reading the note in her hands she let out a groan at her instructions._ _

__“So it worked I think?”_ _

__“You’re lucky it worked you brute.”_ _

__“We’re going to live then?” Summer pouted she wouldn’t want someone hurt._ _

__“I think she’s annoyed again.” What a nice girl. Are those red tips?_ _

__The woman came to a decision standing in front of them she started glowing purple like her outline, Two things started forming in her hands her pin, and a case that could hold the pins. The two objects split into fours with the case flying towards them and the pins staying behind._ _

__A thought came to Summer, if these girls wanted her help she should see if they deserved it based on their score. It was considered insulting to not at least get 5 stars for those in the easy to medium category._ _

__She pulled up the scores from the girls, who knew what kind of people she would get this time?_ _

__**3*** _ _

__Are you kidding me, these were it, they weren’t even close to four stars!_ _

__These girls would ask for her help and not even bother to get five stars, the nerve of these girls!_ _

__“Why did you keep those?” Red tipped girl asked._ _

__“What did we do?” Bless your heart catgirl._ _

__She simply held up free hand which showed their 3 stars out of the potential megastar._ _

__Yikes that looked bad. “I told you we should’ve done it again!” Ruby pointed at them._ _

__Ears folded down as she took the blame. “It was my fault for leaving.”_ _

__Both sets of eyes whirled at Blake. “It should be my fault I distracted all of you.” Yang reassured._ _

__She stood there watching the girls reassure each other ignoring the fact that she was even there. She was starting to get mad before the red girl decided to be brave and ask for her forgiveness._ _

__“If we promise to get 5 stars will you let us go…?” She tapped her fingers together._ _

__She couldn’t stay mad at that face, she quickly nodded seeing the girl absolutely light up in delight. Now how to make sure they come back after leaving? Oh! That’s it!_ _

__With how close the girl was she started forming energy in her hand which gave way to become a clock with a single digit number, holding it out to the girl she took it into her hands._ _

__“What does this do?” The clock then turned to a watch attaching itself to her wrist._ _

__The red child nodded in understanding before moving back to her friends, the yellow one took her into the biggest bear hug before whirling on her with red eyes. She was shocked to see the girl’s eyes change colors._ _

__Just what were they dealing with this time?_ _

__At least her pins could tell her._ _

__“Yang! Don’t hurt our only way out of here!” The white one screamed._ _

__Ruby quickly stepped in front of Yang before she would do something to hurt their new friend. She sheepishly smiled at her who looked shocked at the idea of being threatened by anyone._ _

__‘Time for all of you to go, especially you, Axe murderer.’_ _

__Wanting to get them out she quickly let her pins go towards their cases, they found spots inside of the cases which made the girls glow._ _

__“Hey!”_ _

__“Goodbye new friend!”_ _

__“Thank you.”_ _

__“Yang say something.”_ _

__“Something.”_ _

__And with that the girls were gone. What a massive headache for her, now she would have to tell everyone else what was going on. Maybe she could find that On The Floor girl she liked to party and had plenty of alcohol. She would find her then go spy on her friend's date. That Beauty and a Beat guy was finally forced on a date by Call Me Maybe._ _

__With that she left her room with the paper to make it possible for her job to be done._ _

__**Dance!** _ _

__Thankfully Yang managed to not screw everything for team RWBY. Summer decided to be merciful and let them live though, she left Ruby with a little extra. The girls were taken back to their dorm, each one cherishing the Beacon floor they were used to._ _

__The TV decided to make itself known with a low power symbol flashing upon the face of the screen. The thing should've been on still but, considering the lady inside the game something had to give with their suspension of disbelief._ _

__"It's dead?"_ _

__"How?"_ _

__"We literally just met a person inside a video game and you're surprised by that?"_ _

__"Yes! This thing should still be on." Weiss just groaned at her teammate's antics._ _

__Ruby meanwhile looked at her watch which held the number 4 on it. When it was given to her she understood in that instant she would have to come and get 5 stars once the number reached zero. All in all not a bad arrangement considering the other option was her life._ _

__"Check it ice queen it came with me!" Yang took off the crown and shoved it in her face._ _

__This got her to finally explode at the brawler. "You're lucky we're not dead right now!"_ _

__"Do you see any dead people here?" No response._ _

__"Then everything worked out fine."_ _

__"Why did you try to hurt Summer like that?" Yang held two fingers in response._ _

__"First of all why Summer of all things, and two she would never hurt us."_ _

__"Well I don’t think she’d like to be called Calvin instead of Summer.” Yang considered her point._ _

__“Fair enough but she looked mad at the idea of killing or hurting us.”_ _

__“Enough, everything worked out when it shouldn't have but it did. Blake called out, making the two come together… against Blake._ _

__Ruby tapped on the watch’s face hoping to get the number to change but nothing happened; it still stayed stuck on the number four, Yet, she didn’t know what would happen if she failed at her mission because they just met a person in a video game who could’ve killed them it made her afraid._ _

__Blake sat there getting yelled at by both members of the argument, they had instantly gone from 'I will hunt you down if it's the last thing I do' to 'Who? Her? She's never wronged me once in my life.' If she wasn't a part of team RWBY she would've thought all of them in need of a mental hospital._ _

__She smiled. 'I already feel insane being a part of this mess.' She wouldn't have it any other way._ _

__Their cases sat by on their beds unnoticed by them which became a mistake that would need to be rectified in about…_ _

__“Ruby you’re glowing purple.”_ _

__“Like Summer?”_ _

__“Just like her.” Ruby suddenly calmed down._ _

__Their leader suddenly stopped glowing purple and in response to the glow she had earrings in her ears. They were gold in the shape of diamonds, hanging in her ears they glowed causing a green shimmer to come over her body. Whatever it did caused Ruby to slow down and meditate, something that was about the antithesis of herself._ _

__Yang stepped towards whatever replaced her sister. “Ruby? Are you in there?” She waved her hand in front of her face._ _

__One eye lid opened showing that familiar silver. “Yes Yang it’s me.” Her voice was monotone._ _

__They took a step back from their leader who opened her other eye. Taking steps forward she moved toward her bed with the case on top of it. Opening it and looking inside she saw the culprit for her ire, The pin of Summer was glowing purple like her creator it giggled when it saw Ruby looking down at it._ _

__Blake jumped up. “Did that just giggle?” She nodded as Blake went to her own bed._ _

__She opened hers and held it. “Mine's not doing that” Blake’s then turned itself on._ _

__As it giggled at its activation Blake felt herself become a more closed off person. She took in the people around her with an analytical mind on the room and its surroundings, her eyes had this bored look like nothing could get them to react no matter what. Blake quickly tried to turn it off._ _

__Under the pressure of the user the pin begrudgingly turned itself off, she was disappointed at her user and made it known when she pouted. Amber stared back at her, she swore to get her revenge at some point._ _

__Ruby watched as Blake shimmered green again indicating her return to normal, Blake quickly ran towards the other members. Ruby looked down at her pin which continued to giggle under her stare, she tapped on her watch with the number on it. The thing seemed to understand miming a gasp then smiling before turning off._ _

__She smiled when the shimmer came over her again letting her be back to normal. Time to take stock of the situation._ _

__Weiss and Yang were away as far as possible from the other two holding their cases with them as if it would somehow stop them from being affected, seeing as they were currently out of character they were wrong._ _

__They clearly hadn't been listening in on how to handle this situation because threats were tried on things that couldn’t even be affected by pain or threats, she could only hope they didn’t become too vengeful when dealing with both of them._ _

__They should really hope Summer somehow controlled them or that they weren’t Summer made manifest considering how she reacted to Yang beforehand._ _

__Summer had to be cooking up something seeing as how when threatened by the two they went quiet before turning off by themselves without further input by them. For now they settled for the neutral smiles on the pins._ _

__With that settled the girls finally got the time to relax for once with each teen sprawled out on their beds, checking their scrolls it showed that no time had passed from the start, to the dance, and finally the meeting._ _

__School was still happening in about 10 minutes which meant they had no time to truly calm down, They took a couple of minutes to let it out, with about 6 minutes left they left for their classes._ _

__With them gone the TV turned on to reveal the smiling face of (The newly christened) Summer who looked extremely pleased with herself, she would get to see the outside world through her pins. But first she had revenge to plan on her family's new kids._ _

__With that she stopped facing the camera and began walking off screen allowing the TV to begin charging once again._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first idea didn't seem to work out.
> 
> Days later this came and I'm going to ride it out till the wheels fall off. 
> 
> The idea of having the coaches come alive is based on the first unlimited trailer where they were alive and knowingly in a video game. 
> 
> This gave me the life to post this chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> Just Dance + RWBY. Don't know what I was on when I made this.
> 
> The second chapter is definitely better. So if you don't immediately get turned off check that one out.
> 
> At some point this intro will have to be remade.


End file.
